A Girl in the Middle
by bluecashew
Summary: Although Tris has past her initiation, she is still not fully happy. Now that her and Four have split up she feels slightly empty. However, with her growing relationship with Peter and Eric could her loneliness be about to change? Please also read description at the beginning of the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers!

This story is kinda different but I really hope you enjoy it. The story will be told by different perspectives, so be sure to read whose it is before reading the chapter.

Please comment on whether you like the story or not. Also be sure to say who you want Tris to be with because anything can happen!

Have fun reading!

Chapter 1: Tris

I did it. I actually did it.

After all these weeks, I have passed the Dauntless initiation. And not even that, I have been able to come first!

I know where I belong and I now have a family to be with. I have friends here...

But why aren't I fully happy?

I don't stay long to celebrate. I leave as soon as the alcohol appears - which is pretty quickly. Surprisingly Will comes with me back to the dorms; he doesn't like alcohol either. As we walk through the paths that spiral up the walls of the Pit, we make small chat with each other. He is pleased with his ranking on the board and he hopes to get a job in the computing.

He asks me what I want to do and I realise that I haven't thought about it. To be honest, I never thought I get this far. As I am the highest person on the leader board, I may be offered a job in leadership but who would want a girl from Abnegation?

Even though there is still so much noise coming from the Pit, Will and I decide it would be better if we tried to get an early night. We talk for a while until Will doesn't reply to me and I realise he has fallen asleep. I hear a quiet snore as he falls deeper into a world of his own.

I find a torch in my trunk under my bed. It holds my clothes which will soon be moved into my own apartment. My fingers find the switch and the dim light fills the room. At first I hover it over Will's sleeping body making sure that he is alright - and he is.

It then goes around to each different bed. Christina's next to me is messy and unmade; like a lot of the other beds in here. Molly, Drew, Peter's bed sit beside each other. However, recently they have all been ignoring each other. There are no other people on the row because both Edward and Myra have left.

Originally it was Al, Will, Christina and I on the middle row but now it is just the three of us. Finally the third row is just empty and it always has been. This is only the transfer's dorm and seeing as there were only nine of us to begin with, we were told not to use that row.

Then I remember, my light turns back round behind me and hits Molly and Drew's beds. They won't be coming back. Eleven and Twelve. They were cut and are now Factionless.

Beside their beds is Edward's. The stain is still there. The last time we saw Edward and Myra. I remember it so clearly and I can hear his cry loud in my ears. I turn off the torch and throw it into the trunk. I pull the duvet over my head to hide myself from the nightmares.

I awake screaming. But luckily my pillow muffles them. I throw off my duvet and stand quickly out of bed. I can still feel their hands across my body. I look for the blood but it is no longer there. It was a nightmare that is all. My eyes scan the room; Christina and Peter are asleep in their bed now.

My eyes linger on Peter for a second; he looks more innocent in his sleep.

I try to get back to sleep but the memories still haunt me. I find some skinny jeans to pull on and an oversized sweatshirt to cover my body. I find my trainers and walk out of the dorm. Without thinking I find myself walking to the Pit.

It must be early morning because there is no one still celebrating here. However, there are many cups lying on the floor, which used to hold alcohol. I don't move. I stand looking and listening to the water crash against the rocks in the chasm.

"Tris?"

I twist my head round. I can't make out his face and the voice is unfamiliar to me but I still recognise it. The person has broad shoulders and is almost a head higher than me, it is definitely a male. He moves forward a step which allows the moonlight to catch his face. I recognise him instantly. Peter.

I step back but keep my eyes locked onto him. "Stay away from me, Peter."

"Tris, please. I'm not going to hurt you." He has stepped forward more so I can now see what he is wearing: baggy pants and a plain black t-shirt. "Please, Tris"

For some weird reason, I feel like I can trust him and I relax my mussels. He seems to see this and comes to stand beside me. He doesn't talk for a long time. He stands there looking out over the Pit.

"If you have come to kill me," I say. "Can you please get it over with? I don't want to fight."

"And neither do I." Peter looks at me. "Look I'm sorry for what happened before-"

"You tried to kill me Peter! And I'm just meant to be like it's alright. What are you even doing here?" I cross my arms over my chest to try and make myself more protected.

"Tris, look at me." Peter says gently. My arms stay over my chest and I keep my eyes locked onto something into the distance. "Tris, for god sake look at me." He takes my shoulders in his hands and turns me to him. Why is he doing this? For a second my eyes flicker up to him, he eyes look desperate. I look down at the floor to so I don't start feeling sorry for him. "Tris come on," Peter pleads. He cups my chin in his hand and pulls it up to face him.

I look up at him. I have never really been this close to him. His deep brown eyes are wide and filled with guilt. His cheek bones are quite defined and so is his jaw line. He reminds me of Caleb a bit, in the way that all his features would have looked odd on him as a child but he is now somewhat attractive.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" I say quietly.

"Two reasons. First one is that you were screaming and I wanted to make sure you were alright. The second reason, you don't need to know yet." He says with a smile. He takes his hands from my shoulder and chin. He moves back a step allowing for some space between us.

"I just had a nightmare that all," I say feebly. I feel my cheeks get hotter and I look at him from under my eyelashes. Peter smiles at me. This is the first time we have ever really talked to each other and I realise that Peter can actually be a really nice person. "I know its stupid," I say. "But I never thought I get through and I was just thinking of everything that happened."

Peter looks away from me. I can see he is feeling guilty but why? This not how Peter usually is. What has changed? A few weeks ago he tried to kill me and know he is being nice. "I'm so sorry for what happened and that it has caused you this." Voices come from the corridor behind Peter. He looks towards them and looks back at me. "They always come at this time."

"You have come here before?" I ask.

"Yeah, I find it relaxing here," he replies. "We should go, they aren't very polite. I learnt that the hard way."

"Okay"

Together we walk back to the dorm. Weirdly we get closer together and when we reach it my shoulder is against his arm. Quietly we sneak in to find Christina and Will fast asleep. "Thank god for that," Peter whispers quietly and completely agree with him.

We walk across to the middle row where I sleep on the end. "Well goodnight Peter."

He laughs, "Goodnight Tris." And without warning he kisses me on my cheek and walks to his bed.

As my cheeks turn bright red, I am finally glad to live underground where there is no light.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter!

Updates will not be this regular and I will probably update on Monday and Fridays.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter

Have fun reading!

Chapter 2

It's been a week since the initiates joined Dauntless and a week since Tris and I broke up. We broke up the day before the results. Maybe we didn't fit together as well as we thought we did. But we still love each other. We said that we would still be friends, just not be a couple. I still love Tris and she loves me but we are just going to try our relationship another way.

Today is my third day back at work, and today is the day I shall try to pull off the prank on Zeke. Hopefully it will work and I won't get in trouble for it.

I walk down the corridors in the early morning. I have to be ready for my 8am shift. Luckily no one is up at this time and I am able to walk freely through the corridors.

Before I walk too far, I remember that I need to wake up Zeke. Quickly I turn around and go to wake up my annoying best friend.

Of course when I get there it takes me a good five minutes before the door is opened and another five minutes before we leave for work. We walk down together a take our normal places beside each other. We stare at our screens and talk to each other. This will be how our day will go until lunch.

At ten o'clock, my eyes had started to close, my lack of sleep catching up with me. I know I could get away with a few minutes sleep and I was about to do this before my name was called. Lauren looks at me from the door and moves aside so I can see who it is. Tris and Peter. They were both offered jobs in leadership and they both took them.

Tris holds a tablet in front of her chest and Peter has a folded piece of paper in his hand. I sneak a glance to Zeke who raises his eyebrows at me. I stand and walk over to them. Before I can reach them they turn and walk out of the door, they are taking me somewhere.

I turn the corner to find them facing me. I look between them, Peter is watching me but Tris is looking at the table in her hands. "Can you hurry up as I have work to do."

Tris glares at me, "don't worry I can be much slower if I want to be." Although her tone was harsh I could see a faint smile - I know that she is only kidding with me. "Max wants to talk to you, Four. Not about a job, don't worry."

I nod, "well I'm at work at the moment so I cannot make this meeting of his."

Peter speaks this time; "Max has given you today off so you can attend this meeting, you have no need to worry, Four." I don't recognise this Peter; he seems much politer than he was during initiation.

As we reach he meeting room, the conversation that we all had stopped abruptly. Peter moves in front of Tris and she holds the tablet tightly over her chest. The door is opened by two Dauntless men standing on each side and we walk into the bright room.

Peter gestures to sit beside him and Tris takes her place on the right of Max and next to Eric. I believed that the closer to the head of the table the more important a person is but seeing as Tris is closer than Eric then this must not happen anymore. Eric speaks to Tris and she returns it, they seem to know each other well these days.

"Well, thank you for joining us Four," Max says. I nod but don't reply to him. "Now this isn't about a job in leadership but it is about a job that I want you to do."

"And what may that be?" I ask dully.

"Eric and Tris need to go to each Faction and I need my best people with them," says Max. No, this can't be it. There has to be something more than this, he wouldn't ask me here just for this.

"I'm not a soldier so I don't know why you want me."

"I want you because I understand what you are capable of, so please Four take the job."

I stop and think for a minute. To take this job means I will be going to Abnegation and facing my father. However, Eric and Tris will be doing the talking. Tris will also have to see her father so will be feeling the same as me. When Tris and I split, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone of my secret, I know she wold protect me there.

I look across the table. First at Eric - who is watching me closely - I wonder if I can become friends with him over this trip. Well maybe not friends but at least not wanting to rip each other's heads off every time we see each other. Before I look away from him he nods at me ever so slightly, it is as though he wants me to come. I look over at Tris. She smiles at me, the way she used to. The sight of her makes me feel warm inside, but not the way I thought it was. Not because I love her, but because I look up to her. She did not choose Dauntless because she had to, so she could escape. She came here because she felt free here, because she is Dauntless - no matter what the test results say. If she can see her parents again then so can I, and we can help each other through the motions because that's what friends do.

"Yeah, okay. I'll take the job."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

Sorry that it has been a while since the last chapter but I think this is a good chapter to come back on

Seeing as a few of you think that Tris should be with Eric, I'm sure you shall enjoy this!

Like last time, please comment what you like/don't like about the story and what you want to see happen.

Have fun reading!

Chapter 3: Tris

Yesterday agreed to come with us to the different Factions. He doesn't even know why we are going, yet he agreed to come. Both of us will probably see our parents, which will be easier for me than it will be for him.

I have also learnt that Eric's father works in leadership in Erudite. Since Jeanine has died, the relationship between all Factions is much more relaxed. Her death was very sudden and unexpected. At first it was believed that she was killed by a Factionless, but it was soon found that she died of a heart attack.

Over these past weeks, I have come to known Eric quite well, and although Four knows him better, I feel that he is not as bad as I have been told.

Even though I have become friends with Eric, I will miss the company of Christina, Will and strangely Peter. Although Christina and Will work in completely different places from me I still make sure I see them every evening.

My wrist and back of my neck stings; I got two new tattoos yesterday. The one on my wrist is a small quote saying; "Faction before Blood." I got it to remind myself that when I go to Abnegation, they are no longer my family and I need to act like Dauntless - especially if I don't want anyone to find out I'm Divergent. On the back of my neck I got a small dove. This is because it represents freedom and reminds me why I came here.

I pull myself out of bed, my limbs aching from the workout I did with Marlene and Lynn yesterday. I walk over to my kitchen to grab some food before going to sit on my balcony. Although most of Dauntless is below ground, the apartments that we live in are above ground. However, they are hidden behind old buildings so - from no angle - other Factions can see our apartments.

This is the last time I will be here for a week. We leave today at midday, so we can arrive in Amity late evening. The view from my room is amazing; I can see nothing but space. Wild animals run across the open field and at night I can hear the owls in the trees around me.

I have an hour before I need to make my way down. To fill my time I do boring chores like dishes and tidying. Although I find these chores boring, they make the time pass very quickly and soon there is a knock at my door.

I pick up my keys so I can give them to Christina before I leave; I know I would lose them if I took my keys with me. I open my door and to my surprise it is Peter who is here to take me down.

"Hey."

"Hello Peter," I smile at him. I'm glad that he was the one to be here, rather than some old guy I don't know.

"You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah. I just need to go to Christina's apartment quickly to drop my keys off." I check the balcony door is locked, and then close the front door behind me. Christina's apartment is only five down from mine so we don't talk as we move down the corridor.

I knock on the door and she opens it with a smile. "Tris! Will, Tris is here." She shouts behind her. "How are you, weirdo?"

"I'm good thanks, Chris." I hold the keys out to her. "If I get burgled, then I'm going to kill you."

"Who is gonna burgle you? The Factionless?" She laughs. I'm about to leave with Peter before Will comes running out. He barges past Christina and wraps his arms around me. I am taken back but I quickly return the hug. From just over Will's shoulder, I see Christina and Peter give each other a hug; they have become friends since initiation ended.

Will pulls away from me and grin. "I'm going to miss you, Tris."

"I'm going to miss you too, Will." I look at Peter who nods at me, we have to leave. I give Christina a strong hug and say goodbye to the others. Finally, Peter and I walk away down the corridor and on our way to the holding bay.

When we arrive, Eric is there to greet me. I see my bags - that were taken from my room this morning - being put into one of our vehicles that we are taking. As though it is a normal thing to do, Eric and I hug each other hello and the three of us walk towards the car that we will be in. Now that I am with Eric, Peter has to leave; he has twice the number of jobs to do for this week.

"Have fun, Tris," he says.

"And you," I reply. I hug him quickly before he is ushered away from the holding bay. It is only Eric and I.

"What a fun week we are going to have."

"So fun," I say sarcastically to Eric.

He laughs and looks me over; he seems to notice the bandages on my wrist and neck. "Have you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine. They are just tattoos."

"Come here," he says. Eric takes my shoulders and turns me around. His hand pushes my hair over one shoulder so he can clearly see the bandage. His warm hands slide over my skin as the bandage comes away. "What does it symbolise?"

My hand reaches up to cover it. I turn to him to find his face full of confusion. "It's a dove, it symbolises freedom. Since a child I always thought of the Dauntless as free." Eric's face turns from confusion and into a smile.

"That makes much more sense now." He reaches for my hand and takes it in his. Surprising his hands are smooth. His fingers are long and thin, not hands fit for Dauntless. The bandage slides over my skinny wrist and he throws it away. "Why have you got this?"

"To remind me that although my parents are in Abnegation, Dauntless is now my family."

"Doesn't that defeat the point of having the Abnegation symbol on your shoulder?" He asks.

"You should always remember where you've been," I say with a smile. "And I am not ashamed of being from Abnegation." Without thinking my hand reaches to his face, my hand rests on his cheek. I smile at him then turn and walk away. Why did I do that? What does that mean?

I look over my shoulder, to find Eric still watching me as I walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is a much shorter chapter than the last one but I hope you don't mind.

So we say hello to an old friend, do you want to see him again? It's your choice.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Eric

We have been on his journey for two hours now. After the first thirty minutes Tris fell asleep leaning on me. My arm is around her shoulders and a hand rest on her shoulder. Luckily Four was put into the third car we took with the other soldiers that came with us. If he was to see this, then this wouldn't be a very peaceful journey.

The car bumps along the road, we are still on the edge of the city where the road hadn't been re-done. Amity is further away from the city centre than the Dauntless headquarters, which means the journey to Candor I going to take much longer.

I feel Tris move against my chest and I look at her waking body. Her eyes flicker open and lock onto mine. She smiles, the innocent smile of someone who hasn't been in Dauntless for long. "Hey," she says quietly. Tris looks away from me and her eyes wonder around the car.

"Have you ever been in a car before?" I ask.

"Yeah, just once. It was when I was being brought back from Erudite." She looks at me. No smile on her face. Nothing in her eyes. Just blank stare.

"Yeah alright I get it," I say coldly. Tris lies back against me again and my arm rests over her shoulder.

"I'm kidding," she laughs.

A voice comes from the front; "almost at Amity, Eric." I sigh - definitely not one of my favourite Factions.

Tris feels my anger and places a hand on my leg. "It's fine. As long as we don't spend too much time around the Amity then we won't go crazy."

"Yeah well if one of them comes up to me saying 'rainbows and unicorns,' I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Well maybe it would be wise to do that at the end of our visit."

When we arrive at Amity, we are greeted by three people. They all seem to be initiates because one of them recognises Tris.

"Tris!" He yells. Tris steps closer to me. However, this doesn't stop him from throwing his arms around her. She doesn't move and her arms stay locked to her side.

"Hello Robert," she says once he lets go. Tris's tone is cold and her facial expression looks closed off.

Robert doesn't seem to see this and continues to jabber on. "It is so good to see you. Especially without that bruise on your face like last time." I sneak a glance at her. Her shoulders are stiff and she is biting her cheeks to keep herself from talking.

Before he can start a full on conversation, I butt in. "Can you just shut up and take us to Johanna cause we don't have time for this."

Robert looks me over and turns to Tris. "Why the hell did you choose Dauntless?"

"Maybe you didn't stay Abnegation due to the fact you can't keep your mouth shut," I snap back.

Robert is taken back by this and quietly says "follow me." The other two amity go to help with a few bags and we all make our way to the building.

As we walk to the room, Tris puts her hand gently over mine own. In shock I look down at her. She mouths the words 'thank you.' I smile at her and she takes her hand away. In that moment I feel that there is something there that isn't just friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi readers,

Ahhh, it's been so long! I'm sorry for no updates for ages.

I will try to update a bit more.

Please continue to say what you like and what you want to see and I will try and include it.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 5: Tris

Eric and I stand beside each other as Johanna welcomes us to Amity. Her office overlooks the farms and the other accommodation that this faction offers. It almost reminds me about my apartment and the view it holds, and all of a sudden I am missing the darkness and cosy feeling of the underground Dauntless headquarters.

All of a sudden my head feels very light and my vision goes cloudy and I can hardly see my hands in front of me. I have never felt this before. My stomach doesn't feel good either, like I need to be sick. Oh god. I can't be sick here. I hear some murmuring but I don't know what they are saying.

"Tris? Are you alright?" Johanna repeats. I feel Eric put his hand on my back to steady me. I look at his concerned face and then turn to face back to Johanna's similar looking expression.

"Yeah I'm fine; I think it was just the journey."

I feel Eric's hand tighten around my waist and I lean on him for support. "Can I take her to her room?"

Johanna watches me from a second then finally speaks; "we shall have the meeting tomorrow, follow me."

I take a few steps before my legs collapse underneath me. I try to gain my strength to pull myself up but it doesn't work. "Hey, it okay." Eric says, "Come here." He puts my arm over his shoulder and slides his arm under my legs. The way he picks me up makes me think that I must be very light as I am no struggle for him to carry. I hide my face into his neck and I feel his breath on my shoulder.

Even though I feel ill and my judgement is cloudy, this moment feels different to the ones I spent with Four. I feel comfortable in his arms and I feel safe with him. As we walk through Amity - through my blurry vision - I see many people staring at us.

We finally reach the different rooms and we walk through the winding corridors. I hear keys jangle and a door open. "This is her room." I move my head out of the crook of Eric's neck to see Johanna. She hides the scar that she has on her face behind all her hair. "Thank you," I whisper. She smiles then leaves down the corridor behind us.

Eric manoeuvres into the room but before we get out of site I see Four and the other Dauntless come around the corner. Eric had just got to the bed as they get to the doorframe. "Is she okay?" Asks Four.

"Of course she is, she just needs to rest. Now if you will leave because I don't think that Amity gave you a room to share with her."

"Yeah I don't think you two are sharing either." Four turns and walks away, is he jealous? God what an ass.

After a sigh, Eric places me on the bed. "Just forget him, yeah?" I don't reply; just give him a weak smile. He sighs and pushes a stray bit of hair away from my eyes. We don't speak for a long time and just look at each other.

"Have a sleep okay?" I nod. "I'll wake you for dinner." Eric goes to lean forward then stops himself. He leaves the room quickly and closes the door behind him. Was he going to kiss me?

The thought stays with me until I fall asleep and it mixes into dreams, nightmares and fantasies. I know by the time I wake I will not be able to tell that moment apart from my dreams. Maybe that's a good thing, how should I know?

It is a light knock on my door that awakes me from my sleep. However, it doesn't make me wake up enough to answer it. Then a voice comes from the other side of it, "Tris? Are you awake? It Eric and it's also dinner time."

I smile to myself and throw my legs over the side of my bed. As I go to open the door, I catch my reflection in a mirror. Oh god. My hair looks like a lion's mane and my tank top is half way up my stomach. I pull it down and try to smooth out the creases but there is still my hair to deal with. "Wait one sec!" I yell. I find a hairband in my bag and throw my hair into a messy bun on my head. It doesn't look great but it will do.

I open the door and smile at Eric. Since initiation he has reduced the amount of piercings on his face by almost all of them. At first it looked weird with all these random holes in his flesh but now they have healed to the point of hardly being noticeable I can finally see the features of his face. He has a well-defined jaw line and his blue eyes are the first thing you look at now.

"Good sleep?" He asks.

"I've had better," I reply thinking about the moment that I can't decide was dream or reality.

Together we retrieve the other five Dauntless and walk to dinner. Eric walks ahead with some friends and Four and I tag along behind. "How are you liking Amity?" I ask him.

"Oh you know, rainbows and unicorns," Four reply's. I am taken aback by his comment, Eric said he same thing when we were in the car. Maybe these two are more alike than they think they are. "I heard you were travel sick."

"Well I didn't literally throw up, but I felt ill."

Four laughs, "Well, being in Abnegation the closest you come to a car is the bus to school."

"If you can even get a space on it, giving up your space for anyone that comes in." Four and I laugh together at our old life. Laughing together like this makes the thought of home seems a lovely memory instead of a sad one.

When we get there, a lot of the Amity stares at us. We stand out massively in our black clothes compared to their reds and yellow. We queue for the food and take a table to the side where we can all talk. I sit beside Four and Eric sits opposite me, I have a woman named Vondra next to me - she is one of the soldiers we have brought. The other three sit with Eric.

"How did Johanna react?" Vondra says.

"We didn't talk today, something happened," Eric reply's.

"What do you mean 'something happened'?" Says Jason.

"I was ill, Jason. So just shut up." Jason gives me a dirty look but doesn't speak up against me.

Vondra looks at me, "are you okay now?" I nod and she looks at Eric again. "So when are you having a meeting with her again?"

"Tomorrow," says Eric. "We will if she is in tomorrow."

After dinner we don't do much. Amity doesn't have alcohol so all the men remain sober. We walk around the Amity grounds and don't bump into many of this Faction. After that we all go to bed, so we can have the meeting early then leave Amity.

Tomorrow we will see what Johanna will say.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers!

I apologise for the lack of update for a LONG time.

Exams and revision have been consuming my entire life.

As the story goes on, I hope you will enjoy it more!

Have fun reading!

Chapter 6: Eric

Tris and I meet in the corridor at 7am. She looks wide awake even though it is so early. For a Abnegation transfer, she seems very comfortable with Dauntless clothes. Today she is wearing shorts that only just cover her bum and oversized jumper that falls off her shoulders.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" She asks me. Tris seems nervous and I don't blame her. We need Amity on our side because they are one of the important Factions.

"Yeah, we need to get Johnna to agree."

"Let's go then."

Tris lets me lead the way through Amity because last time we walked this way; she was being carried by me. Even though she is wearing black, Tris's clothes are somewhat similar to the Amity's. The only way to tell her apart - other than the colour - is her tattoos. Although all her tattoos are small she has a good number of them and all of them mean something to her.

We don't say a word to each other on the way down. In my mind I am thinking if Johanna doesn't agree. I don't know whether we will be able to do what we want to do if we don't have Amity on our side. The walk we have feels longer than it was last time. Maybe it is because we are stressing about the answer we will receive.

When we arrive, we stop at the bottom of the staircase. "We are going to be fine." Tris says it as she looks at me but before I can reply she begins the climb up the stairs.

"Hello, Eric. Hello, Tris. I hope you are feeling better today."

"Yes thank you," Tris smiles sweetly at her. "I would love to chat but we need to get onto the more pressing issue."

"Of course, Abnegation and the information they hold."

I speak up. "Before Jeanine died we found that she was planning something against Abnegation. Although we don't know what that was, the other people involved have been arrested."

"Yes I've heard about that. I also heard that you looked into that information about Jeanine," comments Johanna.

Tris speaks instead this time; "Yes we did, with help from Erudite. We have found that Abnegation holds information that is unknown to the rest of the Factions. Now although Abnegation are selfless, they will not give up this information. However, we believe if we have all Factions on side they may give the information up."

"And how are you going to get Marcus to give up the information?"

"That is none of your concern," I say. "Are you with us or not?"

"Amity as a Faction has already spoken about this. We will only be behind you if both Candor and Erudite are fully behind you."

"There is something else," Tris says. "You have to be accepting of the Divergent. The information that we have been able to get from Abnegation is that the Divergent are important to this"

"We have always been accepting of the Divergent," says Johanna.

"Thank you," I say. "We will be in contact with you."

Tris and I leave. As soon as we are out of view of any window in Johanna's office, Tris throws her arms around my neck and I hug her tightly. We did it. They agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long period of no new chapter but I have been EXTREMELY busy!

This chapter answers a few of your questions but may give you some more.

Also, remember to comment about what you want to see happen and WHO you want to see.

Enjoy the chapter and keep reading!

Chapter 7: Four

I wake up in the middle of the night to the faint knocking on my door. It is early in the morning, why would anyone be up at this time?

I drag myself out of bed. My body is heavy with sleep and it takes a lot of effort to cross the room.

"Four! Wake the hell up!" I recognise the voice instantly - Tris.

I fumble with the key as I try to get it in the door. The door opens but I can't see Tris in the pitch black.

"Tris, what are you doing here?"

"Are you decent?"

"I have sweatpants on, that's it." As soon as I say this, Tris grabs my hand and pulls me down a corridor. Last second I grab the door and close it; I don't want anyone going in my room.

She pulls me down winding corridors, to places I have never been. She doesn't stop to look behind her or check on me. She doesn't answer my questions of where are we going.

After many twists and turns, she finally stops and turns to face me. "Okay, just shut up and listen. Eric and I were not allowed to tell you this but we both decided to tell you what's happening."

"Well it would be lovely to know what's going on." She laughs at that.

"So after Jeanine's death, Dauntless found she was planning something against Abnegation and we found why. They hold information on something outside the fence, like people and lots of them." A noise comes from a distant corridor and Tris lowers her voice even more making it hard for me to hear.

She continues explaining. "We knew that Amity would agree as long as the other Factions did, so we were fine with them. Now tomorrow we are going back to Dauntless to collect Peter, he is the only one who could persuade Candor. That's why Eric and I were chosen; to get our parents to say yes. That's why Max needed you. If we don't get this information then everything can fall through."

I frown, "What can fall through?"

She hesitates for a second but eventually tells me, "getting rid of the Faction system."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since you came in as an initiate."

"So why now? What's different?" She was going to answer before I realise. "You."

"Yeah, me." She nods.

During last year's initiation, a new technology came that tested the Divergence of each person. This was to study the amount of Divergent that had emerged. The Factionless were also tested and some were welcomed back into their old Faction or the one the test said they should be in.

This year when the test happened, Tris received a 100% Divergence; something that had never happened before. She is what was missing to this plan. If the Divergent have grown in number and one is fully Divergent, then there is something strange about the Faction system.

"So what's going to happen?" I ask.

"We don't know until we hold the information. I have told you everything you need to know and the information that will keep you safe, so you have to keep quiet. No one can know you know this information."

Tris walks away and I follow. She doesn't speak to me at all for the whole walk and when we arrive at our rooms, she just walks straight into hers without a word.

If Tris is the missing piece, then her parents should have always known. Why would they do this to her?


End file.
